Girl Talk
by Ayacchi
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis parado a pensar qué pasaría si Angelina, Hermione, Alicia, Katie y Ginny se reuniesen y comenzasen a hablar sobre... chicos? **¿QUÉ PASA ALLÁ FUERA? - SÉPTIMO CAPITULO** R&R!!!
1. Girl talk

Hey gente!!! Bueno, estaba un tanto aburrida, y se me ocurrió comenzar a escribir esta historia . . . La verdad es que estaría bien que pasase en realidad. . . pero bueno, el caso es que aquí tengo el primer capítulo. La introducción a la locura que se ha parado en mi cabeza a hacerme una visita, jeje. Espero que os guste!! R&R!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
- ¡Vamos!! Angelina Johnson, es su turno, por favor. Díganos qué es lo que piensa de los hombres. . .  
  
Angelina hizo un gran esfuerzo para parar de reír, aunque seguía riendo.  
  
- No creo que te supere, Alicia - dijo, riendo - Lo tuyo ha sido muy fuerte.  
  
Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger, y Ginny Weasley estaban reunidas en el dormitorio de Angelina y Alicia, repartidas entre dos camas, riendo sin parar. Había llegado la hora de tener una charla de chicas.  
  
Estaban todas en pijama, agarrando sus almohadas, intentando ahogar las risas.  
  
- Vamos Angie. - dijo Ginny - Quiero saber qué piensas de mi hermano.  
  
Angelina se ruborizó y volvió a reír.  
  
- Creo que vamos a tener que echarle un hechizo - dijo Katie, suspirando, conteniendo la risa - Pero no es la única que tiene a un Weasley por. chico, ¿no es así?  
  
Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Hermione. Incluso Angelina dejó de reír para mirarla.  
  
- No sé de qué me estáis hablando - dijo Hermione, bajando la vista.  
  
- Bueno. - dijo al fin Angelina - dejemos u momento a los Weasley aparte. . . ¿No os parece genial estar todas aquí hablando de chicos en general?  
  
- La verdad es que sí - respondió Alicia - Me gusta esto. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo.  
  
- Sí - añadió Katie - Sobre todo cuando Angie le pide comida a Fred y George y ellos van y nos la traen. No se imagina que están siendo nuestro blanco favorito esta noche.  
  
- Pobrecitos - dijo Ginny.  
  
- ¡Tú te callas, pelirroja! - gritó Alicia - ¡Si tú eres la peor!  
  
- Si ellos supieran. - dijo Hermione - Reza para que no se nos escape nada de lo que has dicho, Ginny.  
  
- Cierto - dijo Angelina - Reza por ello.  
  
- Pero es la verdad - reprochó Ginny - son así, ¡¡y tú lo sabes Angie!!  
  
- Sí, son así - admitió Angelina - Pero nos has dado una valiosa información. Creo que tengo información para chantajear a Fred de por vida.  
  
- Así que lo admites. - dijo Alicia, sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
- ¿El qué? - preguntó Angelina.  
  
- Que te gusta Fred - dijo Katie.  
  
- No hace falta que lo digas - dijo Hermione - Se te nota.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡El qué!!!? - volvió a preguntas Angelina.  
  
- Que te gusta mi hermano Fred - repitió Ginny.  
  
- Esto. - Angelina comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. Notaba que se estaba ruborizando de nuevo.  
  
Las demás chicas comenzaron a reír de nuevo. La verdad era que resultaba divertido estar todas las chicas reunidas. Al menos, las que se llevaban bien entre ellas. Angelina, Katie y Alicia eran, evidentemente, inseparables, desde que jugaban juntas en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Hermione y Ginny, desde que ésta última entró en Hogwarts. Y ahora, desde hacía algún tiempo, las cinco eran como hermanas. No había quién las separase.  
  
- Oye - dijo al fin Angelina - Muy bien, lo admito. Pero entonces, si yo confieso, todas tendréis que hacer lo mismo.  
  
- ¿¡¡Qué!!? - preguntaron las demás a la vez. Se miraron unas a otras, con aire asustado.  
  
- Pero Angie. - comenzó a decir Katie, que se había ruborizado.  
  
- No, no, no - la interrumpió Angelina, recogiéndose su cabello negro en una cola alta - O todas o ninguna. Es más, ¿quién va a enterarse?  
  
Las demás se miraron. Era cierto. No había nadie más en la habitación. Estaban abajo en la sala común. Al fin, decidieron aceptar.  
  
Todas, una a una, irían confesando a quién amaban. O quién le parecía más guapo, o con quién tendrían una aventura.  
  
Había llegado la hora de tener una charla de chicas. 


	2. Angelina

Ay Dios!! 19 reviews!! En un solo capítulo!! Es que no me lo puedo creer. wicked ^^ ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Ahora, lo que me da miedo es no estar a la altura en este segundo capítulo. . . Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Espero que os guste tanto o más que el primero ^^ R&R!!!  
  
***********************  
  
- Estamos todas de acuerdo, ¿no? - preguntó Angelina por última vez.  
  
Todas asintieron. Algunas dudaban aún, pero aceptaron.  
  
- Bien. . . - dijo Angelina en un suspiro - Supongo que soy toda vuestra. Preguntar lo que queráis. . .  
  
Una sonrisa "diabólica" apareció en el rostro de Alicia.  
  
- Pero recordar que luego me tocará a mí. . . - añadió Angelina, mirando a Alicia, cuyo rostro expresaba frustración. Las demás se rieron.  
  
- Bueno. . . - dijo Katie, pensativa - . . . no sé qué preguntar. . .  
  
- Me he quedado en blanco - dijo Alicia, negando con la cabeza.  
  
- Suele pasar - admitió Angie, acomodándose en la cama, agarrando la almohada - Pero vamos, tiene que haber algo. Sé que sois malvadas. . .  
  
- ¿Tanto se nota? - preguntó Alicia, intentando poner cara de inocente. Todas volvieron a reír.  
  
Al fin, Hermione se decidió a preguntar.  
  
- A ver. . . - comenzó - Todas sabemos que fuiste al baile con Fred, y. . . bueno, es evidente que te gusta. . .  
  
- Y que tú le gustas a él - añadió Ginny.  
  
- Se le nota - apuntó Alicia.  
  
- La forma en que te mira - dijo Katie.  
  
- Y como se acerca a ti - prosiguió Alicia.  
  
- Tan sutilmente - añadió Katie.  
  
- Y siempre te protege mejor a ti cuando hay partido de Quidditch. . . incluso en los entrenamientos. . . - comentó Alicia.  
  
A medida que Katie y Alicia decían esto, el rostro de Angelina iba adquiriendo un tono rosado, y por si fuera poco, seguro que las risas de Ginny y Hermione llegaron hasta la sala común. - ¡Ya basta! - dijo Angelina, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. - Dios, qué vergüenza. . . ya veréis, traidoras. . . - añadió, dirigiéndose a Katie y Alicia - me las vais a pagar. . .  
  
Las dos chicas sonrieron pícaramente.  
  
- Iba diciendo - prosiguió Hermione, aún riendo - que habéis ido al baile, y os gustáis mutuamente. . . muy bonito todo, pero. . . ¿sois novios o no?  
  
Dejaron de reír para observar la reacción de Angelina. Sabían que se gustaban y habían ido al baile. Daban por hecho que eran novios. Pero nunca lo habían oído de la propia Angelina.  
  
Ésta, las miraba con una sonrisa de esas "tontas", con la consecuente "ruborización" (N/A: sí, me acabo de inventar la palabra, ¿y qué?)  
  
- Uy. . . - dijo Alicia.  
  
- ¿Es eso un sí? - preguntó Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Bueno. . . - dijo Angelina, al fin - algo así. . .  
  
- Espera - dijo Katie - ¿cómo que "algo así"?  
  
- Eso - añadió Hermione - Sí o no. Eso no vale.  
  
- Veréis - dijo Angelina - Es que. . . no es que. . . digamos que no me lo ha pedido oficialmente. . . pero. . .  
  
- Ese "pero" me a miedo - dijo Ginny en voz baja a Hermione, quién asintió divertida.  
  
- ¿Pero? - insistió Alicia.  
  
- Bueno que. . . - prosiguió Angelina, haciéndose de rogar - ha estado todo el verano escribiéndome, y . . .  
  
- ¡Cartas de amor! - gritó Alicia, llevándose las manos al rostro en un gesto dramático, con el consecuente estadillo de carcajadas de las demás - No me lo puedo creer. . . Necesito aire - añadió, mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia la ventana.  
  
- ¡No eran cartas de amor! - gritó Angelina.  
  
Todas la miraron, como diciendo "Sí, ya. . . "  
  
- Así que era eso lo que hacía todo este verano. . . - dijo Ginny, pensativa - Estaba muy feliz, ¿Qué le respondías?  
  
- Eso no te importa - dijo Angelina, en un hilo de voz.  
  
- Te equivocas - añadió Alicia, desde la ventana, acercándose de nuevo a la cama - Sí que nos importa, ¿recuerdas? Tú lo dijiste. Confesión. . .  
  
-Pero. . . - murmuró Katie, pensativa. Todas la miraron. Ésta se dio cuenta, así que alzó la voz.  
  
- Olvidemos las cartas. Tengo una buena pregunta. . .  
  
- Apuesto a que sé lo que es - dijo Hermione, sonriendo "malvadamente". Katie rió.  
  
- ¿Has besado a Fred?  
  
Angelina sólo pudo pensar "Tierra trágame", con lo cual, las demás volvieron a reír a carcajada limpia, y ella se ruborizó de nuevo.  
  
- Eso no es justo - murmuró.  
  
- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó Hermione.  
  
- Sí, sí. . . - añadió Ginny - Quiero saberlo. . .  
  
- ¡Venga! - suplicó Katie, poniendo cara de pena.  
  
- Aunque bueno - dijo Alicia, encogiéndose de hombros - No creo que haga falta que responda. Es evidente que sí. . .  
  
- Pues sí - dijo Hermione - Pero queremos saber cómo fue. . .  
  
- ¡Eso! - gritó Ginny - ¡Cuenta!  
  
Angelina lo dio por imposible. Suspiró y soltó la almohada.  
  
- Muy bien - dijo - No esperéis. . . algo increíble.  
  
- Oh oh - murmuró Hermione.  
  
- Bueno. El caso es que, es evidente que nos hemos besado. Pero, como he dicho, estoy servida con Fred. Fue. . . hará unas. . . tres semanas - dijo haciendo memoria - Cerca del baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Ya sabéis cómo es. . .  
  
- Quién, ¿Myrtle o Fred? - preguntó Katie?  
  
- En realidad, ambos - dijo Angelina, riendo - Pero ésta vez me refería a Myrtle. Todo el santo día llorando. Todo el pasillo estaba lleno de agua, porque, aparte de llorar, se había enfadado y le dio por abrir todos y cada uno de los grifos.  
  
- Sólo se le puede ocurrir a Myrtle. . . - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Pero lo bueno - prosiguió Angelina - es que estábamos completamente seguros de que nadie pasaría por allí. Bien. . . la verdad es que costó trabajo, ya sabéis. . . Fred - dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco - pero al fin, logré que me besara.  
  
- ¿Lograste? - preguntó Alicia, atónita.  
  
- Claro - respondió Angelina - Llego a dejar que él de el primer paso y aún estoy esperando.  
  
Todas rieron de nuevo. La verdad es que, aunque conocían a Fred, no podían creer que fuese tan "tímido".  
  
- ¿Y qué pasó? - preguntó Ginny, con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Que qué pasó? - preguntó Angelina - implemente que era Fred a quien estaba besando. Me explico. Habría sido uno de los momentos más entrañables de mi vida, pero no. . . Fred tenía que llevar los bolsillos llenos de bombas fétidas. . . se le cayeron nada menos que tres. . .ya os podéis imaginar. . .  
  
Alicia, Katie, Hermione y Ginny no podían dar crédito a lo que Angelina les contaba. Era simplemente absurdo. Pero conociendo a Fred. . .  
  
- Sí, sí - asintió Angelina, notando la expresión de sus amigas - pero aún no he terminado. . . porque después se le cayeron otras tantas bengalas del Doctor Filibuster. . . ya sabéis, esas que prenden con agua. . .  
  
Alicia se tapó los ojos con las manos. Hermione agarraba la almohada con fuerza, para no romper en carcajadas de nuevo. Ginny no podía creer que su hermano fuese tan. . . Y Katie, simplemente, negaba con la cabeza.  
  
- No hace falta que digáis nada - añadió Angelina, sonriendo - Muy a mi pesar, sé que es eso lo que me espera. Porque aunque haga estupideces de esas, me gusta. Y no lo puedo evitar.  
  
- Ya, pero. . . - dijo Alicia - Por mucho que te guste. . .  
  
- Sí - la interrumpió Angelina - le di una cachetada, no te preocupes. Las chicas volvieron a reír.  
  
- ¿Sólo una? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Sí, sólo una. Porque muy oportunamente, Peeves le salvó la vida. . .  
  
- Dios, qué hermano más. . . idiota tengo - murmuró Ginny.  
  
- Bueno, bueno. . . - dijo Angelina, agitando los brazos en el aire - Yo creo que ya os habéis reído bastante a mi costa. . .  
  
Angelina juraría que vio a las demás temblar. Le tocaba a una de ellas. Y sería Angelina quién eligiese.  
  
- ¿Ginny? - dijo, sonriendo. 


	3. Ginny

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por los reviews!! Y siento mucho el retraso. Pero tengo un buen motivo. veréis. . . no tenía n idea de qué escribir. . . lo digo porque Ginny es demasiado tímida, y no se me ocurría casi nada. . . así que, la situación la han salvado Alicia y Katie, mis niñas ^^  
  
Espero que os guste!! R&R please!!!!  
  
****************************  
  
:: Ginny ::  
  
- No, por favor. yo no.  
  
Ginny miraba a Angelina, suplicante. No quería ser la siguiente. no tenía el valor suficiente como para hablar abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos. La única que los conocía era Hermione. Pero no todos.  
  
Herm. - dijo Ginny, esperando que ésta interviniese. Pero Hermione se encogió de hombros. No había nada que pudiera hacer.  
  
Ginny suspiró en un gesto de resignación.  
  
- Bien. - dijo - No me lo hagáis pasar mal.  
  
- No te preocupes - le susurró Hermione al oído.  
  
- Veamos señorita Weasley - dijo Katie - ¿Qué nos puede decir del señor Potter?  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Notaba como la sangre subía a sus mejillas. A Hermione le recordó a Ron cuando se enfadaba o ruborizaba: Ginny se podía comparar perfectamente con un tomate.  
  
- ¿Va a negar, señorita Weasley - preguntó Angelina - que le gusta el Sr. Potter?  
  
Todas, excepto Hermione y Ginny, rieron. Hermione miraba a Ginny, quién sopesaba la posibilidad de huir.  
  
- Vamos chicas. - dijo al fin Hermione - No os riáis más.  
  
- Lo siento Ginny - se disculpó Angelina, notando la expresión de la pelirroja - No quería. ofenderte. lo siento.  
  
- Sí, Ginny, perdóname anda. - añadió Katie, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano.  
  
- Gins. - dijo Alicia - Todas sabemos que eres la pequeña y todo eso. que eres muy tímida. pero mira, no nos reímos con maldad ni nada por el estilo. Sólo estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato, entre chicas. Y da la casualidad de que cada una de nosotras va a tener que confesar, no sólo tú. No tienes de que preocuparte.  
  
Ginny meditó estas palabras durante unos minutos, durante los cuales, las demás la observaban impacientes.  
  
- Está bien - dijo al fin - Pero. si me niego a responder alguna pregunta.  
  
- Te obligaremos a responderla - la interrumpió Hermione, guiñándole un ojo. Ginny sonrió.  
  
- Bien. - dijo Alicia - ¿Harry?  
  
Ginny volvió a ruborizarse, pero se sentía con fuerzas para contestar.  
  
- ¿No es evidente? - dijo en un hilo de voz, sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas - Claro que me gusta.  
  
- Ay mi Ginny! - exclamó Katie, abrazándola - ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Amor a primera vista?  
  
- Algo así - respondió ella, tímidamente.  
  
- ¡¡Ay, mi niña qué linda!! - dijo Angelina, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- ¿Ves como no somos malas? - preguntó Alicia.  
  
- ¿Pero cuándo lo viste por primera vez? - preguntó Katie, con su brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny.  
  
- Un año antes de venir a Hogwarts - dijo - En el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos. Fui a acompañar a Percy, Fred, George y Ron con mi madre.  
  
Hermione sonrió, como recordando algo. Alicia se dio cuenta.  
  
- ¡Oye! - le dijo, dándole con el brazo - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?  
  
- ¿A mí? - preguntó Hermione, haciéndose la sorprendida.  
  
- Sí, eso - dijo Katie - ¿Por qué no preguntas?  
  
- No me refería a eso. - protestó Alicia, entre dientes - Ya te tocará. - susurró, mirando a Herm.  
  
- No pregunto porque ya lo sé - respondió Herm, ignorando las palabras de Alicia - Me lo contó hace bastante tiempo.  
  
- ¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! - exclamó Angelina, en un gesto cómico de indignación - Me siento traicionada, Ginny. se supone ¡¡que somos cuñadas!!  
  
Todas rieron, incluso Ginny. Ahora ya lo había dicho. Aunque estaba claro que ya lo sabían, pero la habían hecho sentir bien.  
  
- Pero Ginny - dijo Alicia - Fuiste al baile con. Neville.  
  
- Uuhhh - dijeron las demás a la vez.  
  
- Cierto pillina. - añadió Katie.  
  
- No me digas que te gusta Neville - dijo Angie con un semblante tan serio que las demás no pudieron contener la risa. - No es por nada, pero si tienes algún "amor" secreto, preferiría cualquiera antes que Neville.  
  
- Pobrecito. - dijo Herm. Ginny rió.  
  
- No os preocupéis - dijo - No me gusta Neville.  
  
- Gracias a Dios - murmuró Alicia.  
  
- Menos mal - añadió Angie.  
  
- ¿Pero qué tal el baile? - preguntó Katie.  
  
- No me lo recuerdes. - respondió Ginny, negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco - Os juro que cronometré el tiempo. En un minuto, llegó a pisarme unas. 47 veces.  
  
- Venga ya. - exclamó Alicia.  
  
- Aún me duelen los pies - añadió Ginny.  
  
- Qué bestia - dijo Angelina, mientras le daba un bocado a un pastel, de los muchos que había sobre su cama.  
  
- Será torpe. - añadió Katie.  
  
- Menos mal que yo ya tenía pareja - dijo Herm - porque él también me lo pidió a mí.  
  
- Tú te callas - dijo Alicia - que no te toca - añadió, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.  
  
- Pero, - prosiguió Ginny - Lo peor no fue eso.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Alicia, abriendo los ojos como platos.  
  
- No. - dijo Ginny - Lo peor fue cuando retiró la silla para que yo me sentara, y, no sé qué. hizo, que me caí. Supongo que no la colocaría en su sitio. Se olvidaría del detalle que me tenía que sentar.  
  
- Neville - dijo Angelina.  
  
- Sólo Neville podría hacerlo. - añadió Katie.  
  
- Y después, por si fuera poco, se cayó él. sentado.  
  
- Que se cayó de la silla estando sentado? - preguntó Hermione, incapaz de creerlo. Ginny asintió.  
  
- Dios, me sorprende que alguien pueda hacer una estupidez así. - dijo Angelina - Caerse sentado.  
  
Las risas no cesaron hasta que Alicia recordó algo que alguien había dicho antes.  
  
- Oye Ginny. - dijo - ¿Y no habrá por ahí algún "amor" secreto?  
  
Ginny enrojeció sobremanera. Había estado temiendo esa pregunta. Por ella. Y porque Hermione se enfadaría. Seguro.  
  
- ¿Gins? - insistió Alicia.  
  
Todas la miraban, curiosas. Ginny no tenía más remedio que confesar. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione la miraba medio sorprendida, medio reprochándole que le estuviese ocultando algo.  
  
- Lo siento Herm.  
  
- ¡Vamos! - le insistió Angelina.  
  
- ¡Ya voy! - se apresuró a decir Ginny - No es fácil. bien, esto. prometerme que no os vais a reír ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Las chicas estaban cada vez más intrigadas, y Hermione se temía lo peor.  
  
- Esto me huele a exclusiva - dijo Alicia - Ni la propia Skeeter.  
  
- Vamos Gins - dijo Angelina - ¿Quién es tu otro "amorcito"?  
  
- Draco. - dijo Ginny, en un susurro casi inaudible, con la mirada fija en el colchón.  
  
Katie levantó la vista, y miraba a Ginny incrédula, como si no hubiese escuchado bien y esperase a que alguien se lo repitiera. Alicia dejó caer el trozo de pastel que se estaba llevando a la boca, y miraba a Ginny con la boca abierta, al igual que Angelina. Hermione negaba con la cabeza y repetía "No puede ser. no es cierto."  
  
Ginny las miraba una a una, mientras se ruborizaba y mordía su labio inferior.  
  
- Chicas. - dijo en un hilo de voz temblorosa - decir algo.  
  
Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que las otras lograron pronunciar palabra.  
  
- Eso. - dijo al fin Alicia, indecisa - Sí que nos ha. sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - gritó Hermione - ¡Se supone que te lo cuento todo y tú a mí!  
  
- ¡Oye relájate! - dijo Katie, sujetando a Hermione del brazo - Cada una es libre de guardar sus secretos. Al menos lo ha dicho aquí, ante todas.  
  
- No te lo dije porque sabía que te pondrías así - dijo Ginny en menos de un segundo.  
  
Hermione se sentó en otra cama con los brazos cruzados, visiblemente ofendida. Las demás no le dieron importancia.  
  
- Ya se le pasará - dijo Angelina a Ginny.  
  
- Es lo malo de las charlas de chicas - añadió Alicia.  
  
- Pero siempre se pasa - concluyó Katie.  
  
- Pero vamos a ver - dijo Alicia - ¿Draco? ¿Malfoy? Quiero decir. es mono y todo eso pero.  
  
- Sí. - dijo Angelina casi sin mover los labios - Estaría más mono amordazado.  
  
- Atado a la cama - dijo Hermione desde la otra cama.  
  
- Y así probar mis nuevos hechizos en él. - añadió Alicia.  
  
- Por no mencionar. - comenzó Katie.  
  
- ¡¡Vale!! - gritó Ginny - Ya lo he captado.  
  
Todas rieron. Incluso Hermione, aunque se esforzó en disimularlo.  
  
- Con lo lindo que tiene que ponerse cuando sufre. - dijo Alicia, con un tono "diabólico" en su voz.  
  
- Sí. - asintió Katie - Me encantaría poder probarlo.  
  
- Esto. - dijo Ginny.  
  
- Lo del hurón fue genial - comentó Angelina.  
  
- Podría haberse quedado convertido en hurón para siempre - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Veréis. - dijo Hermione - me gusta Draco. hehe  
  
- Pobrecita - dijo Angelina.  
  
- No sabes cuánto lo sentimos - añadió Alicia.  
  
- Seréis. - dijo Ginny, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.  
  
Las chicas siguieron hablando de Draco y algunos Slytherins, hasta que Hermione se revolvió nerviosamente en la cama.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Alicia.  
  
- La ventana. - dijo Hermione - Hay alguien. - añadió, mirando a las demás, algo asustada. 


	4. Uh oh

:: Uh oh. . . ::  
  
  
  
Las demás se acercaron inmediatamente a Hermione, quien seguía apuntando hacia la ventana con un dedo.  
  
- ¿Los veis? - murmuró.  
  
Angelina se dirigió hacia la ventana presa de un ataque de nervios. La abrió de golpe y comenzó a gritar.  
  
- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÉIS AQUÍ? ¿ES QUE NO TE DIJE BIEN CLARO QUE NO OS PODÍAIS ACERCAR A ESTA HABITACIÓN? - añadió, dirigiéndose a una de las figuras que revoloteaban alrededor de la ventana.  
  
Las demás se acercaron, temiendo que Angelina les gritara a ellas también. Nunca la habían visto así.  
  
- ¡¡FRED WEASLEY!! - gritó - DIME, ¿NO TE AVISÉ QUE NO TE ACERCARAS?  
  
- Angie. . . - dijo el chico - tranquila. . . sólo. . . sólo. . . - no sabía qué decir. Angelina lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su hermano.  
  
- . . . ¡¡comida!! - gritó George, de repente - Sólo. . . os traíamos comida. . . ¿ves? - dijo, enseñándole a Angelina unos cuantos pasteles.  
  
- Ya tenemos de sobra - dijo Alicia, que se había asomado a la ventana - ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?  
  
- Buena pregunta - añadió Katie.  
  
- Traeros comida - repitió George, algo más seguro, volviendo a enseñar los pasteles.  
  
- Para eso no se vuela hasta la ventana del dormitorio de las chicas - dijo Hermione - Suele llamarse a la puerta.  
  
- Bueno. . . - George miró a Fred, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.  
  
- Hemos estado llamando a la puerta - mintió Fred, de repente - Y nadie nos contestaba.  
  
- Mentira - dijo Ginny.  
  
- Tú te callas - la interrumpió George - Señora Malfoy.  
  
Las chicas lo miraron, con la boca abierta, queriendo hablar, pero sin poder.  
  
- George. . . - murmuró Fred - ¿Eres idiota?  
  
- Uh oh. . . - dijo George - Chicas. - añadió, mientras se alejaba poco a poco de la ventana con su escoba - Yo. . .  
  
- ¡NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE! - gritó Angelina, agarrando uno de los extremos de la escoba de George. - Y en cuanto a ti, Fred, tú también te quedas.  
  
- Pero. . . - comenzó George.  
  
- Adentro - ordenó Alicia.  
  
Sin pronunciar palabra - porque no se atrevían - los chicos entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en la primera cama que vieron. Las chicas los rodearon inmediatamente.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí fuera? - inquirió Angelina.  
  
Fred y George se miraron. Llevaban la culpabilidad dibujada en el rostro.  
  
- ¿Fred? - insistió Angelina.  
  
- No mucho. . . - murmuró Fred.  
  
- Lo suficiente para saber que a tu hermana le gusta Draco, ¿no? - dijo Alicia.  
  
- Te parecerá bonito. . . - añadió Katie - Mejor dicho: os parecerá bonito.  
  
- No, pero. . . - comenzó George, pero fue interrumpido por Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS!! ¡NO TENÉIS DERECHO A ESPIARME! Y MENOS CUANDO ESTOY EN LA HABITACIÓN DE OTRA CHICA, ES DECIR ¡¡¡EN LA ZONA DE LAS CHCIAS!!! NINGÚN CHICO DEBERÍA ESTAR MERODEANDO POR AQUÍ, ¡¡Y MENOS VOSOTROS!! ¿CÓMO OS HABÉIS ATREVIDO A ESPIARNOS?  
  
Ginny se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, y miró a los demás. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Jamás habían visto a Ginny levantar la voz, y menos de aquella manera. Estaba realmente furiosa, y no se esforzaba en disimularlo, como casi siempre hacía.  
  
- ¿QUÉ? - gritó.  
  
Acto seguido todos dejaron de mirarla y volvieron a interrogar a los gemelos, que estaban más impresionados si cabe.  
  
- Vale, bien - dijo Fred - En realidad es cierto, habíamos venido a traeros más comida. Pero escuchamos algo sobre mí - en ese momento miró a Angelina - y decidimos quedarnos a escuchar.  
  
- Nos habríamos ido sin más - continuó George - pero entonces comenzó Ginny. . . Malfoy. . . - añadió despectivamente, negando con la cabeza - No me esperaba eso de ti Ginny. . .  
  
- Nadie se lo esperaba - contestó Ginny - Y si tienes algo en contra de mis gustos - añadió, desafiante - atrévete a hacer algo para cambiarlos.  
  
Los gemelos se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza.  
  
- No Ginny - dijo rápidamente Fred - no tenemos nada en contra.  
  
- No pasa nada Gins - añadió George - nada de nada. . . - dijo, asintiendo.  
  
- Bien, - dijo Ginny - así me gusta. . .  
  
-Así que habéis escuchado todo lo dicho hasta ahora, ¿no es así? - preguntó Angelina - Bien, entonces, Fred Weasley, usted debe saber lo que realmente pienso. . .  
  
- ¡Hey hey! - exclamó Alicia - Este no es el mejor momento para que la s parejitas aclaren sus líos - dijo, mirando tanto a Fred como a Angelina - Es nuestro momento de hablar, sólo chicas, ¿recuerdas, Angie?  
  
- Espera, espera. . . - exclamó Angelina - Esto no va a quedarse así. . . uno de los dos tendrá que confesar. . . - añadió, mirando a George con una mueca "malvada" en el rostro.  
  
- Oh sí. . . - dijo Ginny, acercándose - Eso es George, confiesa. . .  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó George, confundido y asustado por la mirada de las chicas.  
  
Todas se acercaron aún más. Estaban divertidas, y más ahora que iban a obtener una confesión en exclusiva, de uno de los gemelos, cosa que lo hacía aún más interesante.  
  
- No chicas. . . veréis. . . yo. . .  
  
- Tú - lo amenazó Alicia - vas a confesar, como que yo me llamo Alicia. Has pasado un buen rato espiándonos. . . ahora lo pasaremos nosotras. . .  
  
- ¿Y. . . y por qué no Fred?  
  
- Porque a Fred ya lo tenemos - aclaró Hermione.  
  
- Nos falta el otro hermanito - añadió Katie.  
  
George tragó saliva y miró a su hermano.  
  
- Esto no puede ser verdad. . . - susurró.  
  
- Sí que lo es. . . - dijo Fred.  
  
- ¡¡Bien!! - exclamó Alicia.  
  
- Que comience el espectáculo - dijo Angelina - ¿Quién es la chica que te trae de cabeza, George?  
  
- ¿¡QUÉ!? - exclamó George - ¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?  
  
- Devolverte la jugada, George - dijo Hermione - ni más ni menos.  
  
- Tú te lo has buscado, hermanito - añadió Ginny - Vamos, habla.  
  
George volvió a mirar a su hermano suplicante. Éste no tenía otra cosa que hacer que encogerse de hombros, temeroso de que Angelina dijese algo. George miró a Ginny, pero Ginny no tenía la más mínima intención de ayudarlo. Al fin, se resignó.  
  
- Está bien. . . - dijo - Es. . . erm. . . una Ravenclaw. . .  
  
- Dios, no me digas más. - lo interrumpió Katie.  
  
- ¿Selene Christianson? - preguntó Alicia, incrédula.  
  
- ¿La que dicen que puede ser nueva cazadora de Ravenclaw? - preguntó Angelina.  
  
- Es esa que se pasa más horas que Hermione en la biblioteca, ¿no? - dijo Ginny.  
  
- ¡Hey! - exclamó Herm, mirando indignada a Ginny - Gracias, Ginny. . . yo también te quiero.  
  
- Sí. . . esa - afirmó George - ¿Puedo irme ya?  
  
- No tan rápido Romeo. . . - dijo Alicia.  
  
- ¿Romeo? - preguntaron los gemelos a la vez.  
  
- Sería muco suponer que lo conocieseis. . . - se lamentó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Y sois novios o algo? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Tenemos que irnos - dijo George, comenzando a asustarse de nuevo.  
  
- No no. . . no lo creo - negó Angelina.  
  
- Angie - le susurró Alicia - será mejor que sí. . . no vaya a ser que pase McGonagall. . . - añadió, mirando en dirección a la puerta.  
  
- Está bien. . . - susurró Angelina, desilusionada. Se volvió a los chicos - Bien. . . podéis marchar. . . pero que quede claro que tenemos una información muy valiosa, George Weasley, y que si dices algo relacionado con lo que Ginny ha dicho aquí, la usaremos sin reparo. . . y eso también va por ti, Fred, así que procura no irte de la lengua. . .  
  
Los chicos asintieron y desaparecieron como rayos por la ventana, dejando sobre la cama los pasteles que les habían enseñado a las chicas.  
  
- Selene. . . - murmuró Alicia - No puedo creerlo. . .  
  
- Es guapa - comentó Ginny.  
  
- Sí que lo es. . . - admitió Alicia.  
  
- Bueno, ¿quién va ahora? - preguntó Angelina. Ginny las miró, una a una.  
  
- Alicia - dijo.  
  
*******************************  
  
Hola de nuevo chicos!! ^^ ¿Qué tal? Espero que hayan pasado buenas Navidades!!! Bueno, siento mucho el retraso, pero es que ya sabéis, eso de llevar cuatro fics a la vez. . . no es nada bueno. Pero ya he terminado The One, y el de Draco - I'm OK va ya por el último capítulo, así que estas Navidades terminaré este también ^^  
  
Bueno, el caso es que este capítulo va para todos los que me han dejado reviews ^^ Y otra cosa, he quitado lo de los reviews, o sea, que ahora todo el mundo me puede criticar i no le gusta algo jejee ^^  
  
Ah. que referente a las mil personas que quieren que ponga ya a Hermione. . . NO ^^ aún no le toca a ella ^^  
  
Besitos!!  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
GiNgEr WeAsLeY ( Ronnie's Lover #3 


	5. Alicia

**_ :: Alicia ::_**

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó Alicia.

- Que te toca – le contestó Ginny – Habría escogido a Herm, - añadió – pero me gustaría preguntarte algo...

Alicia suspiró, y se dejó caer en la cama, tomando la almohada con sus manos, colocándosela bajo la cabeza. Las demás se colocaron alrededor de ella. Angelina, Herm y Katie, miraban con curiosidad a Ginny, que parecía haber cambiado radicalmente.

Ginny, x su parte, parecía meditar cual podría ser la mejor pregunta para comenzar, pero Alicia comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Vamos! – protestó – Me voy a quedar dormida...

Ginny parecía seguir en su mundo. Angelina decidió preguntar.

- ¿Tienes novio, Ally?

Las demás la miraron. Si en Hogwarts se aprendía algo, era cómo hacer que nadie se enterase de que tenías pareja. Pero la verdad es que no esperaban una pregunta tan directa. Ginny tenía una rara expresión en el rostro.

"Habría sido fácil comenzar _así_", pensó.

- Sí – respondió Alicia.

Esta respuesta provocó aún más sorpresa. Les impresionó aquella naturalidad. Aunque, seamos sinceros, a esa edad, ya era hora de tener novio, y eso mismo fue lo que dijo Alicia.

- ¿Y quién es? – preguntó Hermione.

- Lee – contestó Alicia.

- ¿Jordan? – preguntó Katie, sin querer creerlo.

- Exacto – afirmó Alicia.

Ginny estaba con la boca abierta. No podía creerlo. Seguro que Alicia mentía. No podía estar con Lee...

- Ally, no es por nada – dijo Angie – pero tanta... digamos "naturalidad", le quita emoción a esto...

Las demás rieron. Alicia se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Pero Ginny seguía confusa.

- Pero... – dijo Ginny, al fin - ¿Qué pasa con George?

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa con George? – dijo Angelina, sin entender.

- Sí – aclaró Ginny – cuando ha dicho que le gustaba esa de Ravenclaw... – añadió mirando a Alicia. Ésta suspiró.

- Veréis... – dijo al fin – Si lo que queréis saber es si George y yo... alguna vez hemos estado juntos, o sido pareja... pues la respuesta es sí.

Si ya estaban sorprendidas antes, la sensación que les recorría el cuerpo ahora no tenía nombre. Ya no sabían si Alicia se estaba quedando con ellas. Aunque la verdad, parecía que Alicia era la más espabilada de todas...

- ¿Podrías explicar eso? – acertó a preguntar Ginny. Alicia sonrió.

- Claro, veréis... el año pasado... en la fiesta, yo iba con Lee, si recordáis, pero supongo que me fijé en George dado que Angie iba con Fred. El caso es que, según me enteré hace tres semanas, Lee estaba realmente enamorado de mí, pero no tenía valor para decírmelo. Y en el baile, se dedicó a alejarse de mí. Hombres...

- Y que lo digas... – suspiró Hermione.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Alicia, en tono "travieso" - ¿Hay algo que no sepamos?

- No es mi turno – se apresuró a decir Hermione.

- Vale... – murmuró Alicia. – Bien. Como Lee me estaba ignorando, me puse a bailar con George, que iba con otra chica de Hufflepuff, pero la pobre no tenía aguante – rió – El caso es que un rato antes de que se terminase la fiesta, George me dijo que lo acompañase fuera, que iba al baño. Claro está que ni por asomo me lo creí. Conociendo a George...

- Desde luego – admitió Angelina – Son tal para cual... gemelos tenían que ser...

- Bueno – dijo Alicia, riendo – El caso es que George hizo tres cuartos de lo que hizo Fred. Intentó besarme, pero si supierais la de cosas que llevaba en los bolsillos... Dios, jamás he visto tanto artículo de broma junto...

- Pobre Alicia... – dijo Katie.

- Ally... – dijo Hermione – Lo siento en el alma...

Todas rieron.

- ¿Qué llevaba? – preguntó Angelina – Solo para saber cual de los dos es peor...

- Pues... – Alicia pensó durante un rato – los caramelos esos explosivos, erm... unas cuantas bengalas... por supuesto, no podían faltar las bombas fétidas... también... ¡Oh! Un nuevo invento Weasley... No me acuerdo… ¡argh!

Todas, menos Ginny, que seguía defraudada, rieron.

- No te preocupes, Ally – dijo Katie – No quiero ni imaginarlo...

- No, la verdad es que no – admitió Hermione.

- Pues yo sí quiero – dijo Angelina.

- A ver... – dijo Alicia, pensativa – sé que era otra cosa para hacer explotar algo... pero no recuerdo bien qué... lo que sí recuerdo es que llevaba otro invento "made in la Madriguera"... Algo para cambiar el color facial de la pobre e inocente persona que lo pruebe accidentalmente...

- Dios... – dijo Angelina, negando con la cabeza.

- Son increíbles – añadió Herm.

- ¿No se cansan nunca? – le preguntó Katie a Ginny.

- No – se limitó a responder ésta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – volvió a preguntar Katie.

- Estará enfadada porque no estoy enamorada de George – dijo Alicia, sacando la lengua en tono de burla.

- Bueno... – habló Angelina – y ¿qué pasó? ¿te besó?

- Besarme sí que me besó... – dijo Alicia – y también se las apañó para que todos los explosivos esos que llevaba explotasen a la vez... ya os podéis imaginar... – añadió, levantando una ceja.

- La madre que... – comenzó a decir Katie, pero se calló al ver la cara de Ginny.

- Sólo puedo decir una cosa – dijo Angelina – Fred y George.

- Eso son dos – la corrigió Hermione.

- Cállate – contestó Angelina, riendo.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Ginny.

- Pues, estuvimos "saliendo" como suele decirse, unas dos semanas, sin que nadie lo supiese, obviamente, pero no podía soportarlo... es que era una detrás de otra, siempre haciendo que todo saltase por los aires, no había nada de romanticismo... y no es que yo sea una romántica empedernida, pero es que me habría gustado poder quedar a solas con él sin que nada explotase...

- La verdad es que sí... – admitió Ginny – Vale, siento haber estado tan... _rara_, pero es que me habría gustado que tú y George...

- ¡Si ya lo sé, Gins! – exclamó Alicia, abrazando a Ginny.

Pasaron un buen rato encima de la pobre Ginny, haciéndole cosquillas etc., hasta que, al fin, la necesidad de comida se hizo superior a las ganas de fastidiar a la pequeña. Pero a Angelina aquello la hacía sospechar. Vale, sí, Alicia había confesado, pero si la conocía tan bien como creía, tenía que esconder algo más...

- Oye, Ally – dijo - ¿No hay nada más?

Todas la miraron, extrañadas. No sabían qué quería decir. Pero Alicia la miró, lanzándole un mensaje con la mirada.

- ¿Ningún _amor platónico_? – insistió Angelina.

Las demás miraron inmediatamente a Alicia. Esto tenía muy buena pinta.

- Te odio Angie – dijo Alicia, mientras Angelina sonreía triunfante.

Las demás miraron inmediatamente a Alicia. Esto tenía muy buena pinta.

- Te odio Angie – dijo Alicia, mientras Angelina sonreía triunfante.

- Ya sé que me quieres – contestó ésta.

- Bien... – suspiró Alicia – No me queda otra, por lo que veo... Sí, ha habido un amor platónico...

- ¿¿¡¡QUIÉN!!?? – preguntaron todas a la vez, Alicia se asustó.

- Vale vale... calmaos... bien, pues... heh... – Alicia comenzó a ruborizarse, y murmuró algo de forma tan inaudible, que las demás se le echaron encima.

- ¡Habla! – ordenó Katie.

- ¡Confiesa Ally! – gritó Angelina, divertida.

- ¡Alicia, tienes que confesar! – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Vamos Ally! – rogó Ginny.

Todas estaban sobre Alicia, zarandeándola, para que ésta no tuviese más remedio que confesar o morir si no lo hacía. Hasta que Alicia gritó:

- ¡¡EL PROFESOR LUPIN!!

Todas se quedaron de piedra. Parecía que ni respiraban. De seguro que jamás se habrían esperado eso. Nunca en la vida. Aquello era simplemente increíble.

Alicia se zafó de las demás y se puso bien el pijama, se peinó de nuevo con las manos, y volvió a tumbarse, agarrando la almohada con las manos, mirando a las demás.

- ¿Estáis contentas? – preguntó, hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

- Ally... – susurró Angelina – Lo siento...

- No lo sientas – dijo Alicia – Que yo sepa, enamorarse de un profesor no es malo. Sigue siendo una persona, ¿no?

- Sí, lo sé, pero no querías decirlo...

- Pero ya lo he dicho, no te arrepientas ahora, haberlo pensado antes.

- La verdad es que era guapo... – comentó Katie.

- ¿A que sí? – preguntó Alicia – Guapísimo...

- Me gustaba su pelo – dijo Angelina – y sus ojos. ¿Alguna vez habéis visto algo o alguien con los ojos de color ámbar?

- Los lobos... – dijo Alicia – Algunos los tienen así...

- Y el profesor Snape se encargó de hacernos saber que él era un hombre lobo – añadió Hermione.

- Será idiota – dijo Ally, con rabia.

- Como si eso importase – añadió Katie.

- Al revés... – dijo Alicia – Imagínate, las noches cercanas a la luna llena, tiene que ser genial en la c ama...

- ¡¡Alicia!! – dijo Angelina, tirándole una almohada a la cabeza - ¡Que hay niñas chicas delante!

- ¡¡Yo no soy chica!! – se quejó Ginny.

- No, si lo decía por Herm – dijo Alicia.

- ¡¡Oye!! – se quejó Hermione.

- Oye, ahora en serio – dijo Alicia – No me digáis que, con lo calladito que era, en la cama tenía que ser...

- ¡¡Ally!! – la interrumpió Katie – Aunque la verdad...

- Lo que habría dado por probarlo... – se quejó Alicia.

- Dios, sois increíbles... – dijo Ginny, riendo.

- Usted se calla, señorita Malfoy – dijo Angelina.

- Bueno, será mejor que me calle – dijo Alicia – porque ya me habéis tocado el tema "caliente", Lupin... así que... ¿Quién será la siguiente? – dijo, mirando a Hermione, que comenzó a temblar – No, a ti no, te haré sufrir, estoy planeando tu muerte aún... – se volvió a Katie – Tú, querida Katie, te toca.

*********************

Jelou gente!!! Al fin he encontrado un hueco para pasar el siguiente capítulo ^^ Espero que os guste ^^ No sé si me habrá quedado como yo esperaba, pero bueno. Vosotros sois los que tenéis que juzgarlo ^^ Espero que seáis bueno, pelase!!!

Este se lo dedico a todos los que aún tienen resaca de la fiesta de fin de año *LMAO* Como yo ajjaja

R&R pelase!!!

GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3

:: Remember the Full Moon ::


	6. Katie

**_ :: Katie ::_**

-Oh, no... – murmuró Katie, mientras Alicia sonreía – Gracias, Ally...

-No hay de qué – respondió ésta, sarcásticamente.

-Bien, bien, bien... – comenzó Angelina - ¿Echas de menos a Oliver?

A Katie no le había dado tiempo de ponerse cómoda, cuando Angelina ya había lanzado la primera pregunta. Pudo sentir que Alicia la miraba fijamente, y murmuraba "Lo sabía". Hermione y Ginny la observaban con curiosidad.

-Vamos, responde – insistió Ginny, con cara de ansiedad – No digas que no, ¿a quién no le gusta Oliver?

-A mí – respondió Angelina.

-Ohhh... vamos – dijo Hermione – No digas mentiras... ¿Me vas a decir que nunca te fijaste en él?

-¡¡Hermioe!! – exclamó Ginny, sorprendida.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Herm – No te quejes, tú no me hablaste de _Draco_...

-Haya paz – sentenció Alicia. Volvió a mirar a Katie - ¿Oliver?

Katie suspiró, se puso más o menos cómoda, y miró una a una a las chicas.

-Bien – dijo al fin – Lo echo mucho de menos...

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhh! – gritó Angelina - ¡¡Lo sabía!!

-¡¡Katie!! – exclamó Alicia - ¿Enamorada? ¿Tú?

-Wow – dijo Ginny – Tú fuiste su gran descubrimiento, ¿no? – preguntó, en tono de burla.

-Eeeeehhhh... – exclamaron Angelina, Alicia y Hermione a la vez, sonrientes, mientras observaban cómo Katie se ruborizaba cada vez más.

-Erm... – dijo – Fui su descubrimiento, pero eso fue antes de...

Las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos, atónitas.

-¿Antes de qué? – preguntó Hermione.

-¡¡Señorita Bell!! – exclamó Alicia, a punto de darle un ataque de risa.

-Confiesa, Kat – dijo Angelina.

Katie las miró a todas. Antes, era ella la que se lo había pasado bien haciéndole preguntas a las demás, riéndose de sus respuestas y demás, pero... no se había imaginado que iba a sentirse tan "presionada"...

-Antes de que... – comenzó a decir Katie, sin mirar a ninguna de sus amigas a los ojos – de que me pidiese que fuese su novia...

Todas la miraron sonrientes, pero, más que ninguna, Alicia y Angelina.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotras dos? – preguntó Katie.

-¿A nosotras? – preguntó Angelina, poniendo cara de inocente, aunque no logró engañar a nadie.

-Por Dios, Kat – dijo Alicia - ¿cómo puedes pensar que nos pasa algo?

-Ally, Angie – dijo Katie – Os conozco...

Angelina miró a Alicia, y ésta le devolvió la mirada.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, - dijo Hermione – ya lo sabían. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta...

-¿En serio? – preguntó Katie, con preocupación en el rostro.

Ginny asintió, y las demás hicieron lo mismo. Katie se ruborizó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Las demás se miraron, frunciendo los labios, reprimiendo las risas, que al final ganaron la batalla. Todas estallaron en carcajadas, y Katie levantó la vista, sin comprender nada.

-¿Qué? – preguntó - ¿Qué pasa?

-Perdona... – logró decir Angelina, entre risas – Pero es que...

No pudo continuar. Las risas de sus compañeras eran contagiosas. Eso, añadido a la expresión de Katie, hacían que Angie se riese aún con más ganas.

-Es que... – intentó decir Alicia – te veías tan graciosa... que...

Pero tampoco pudo continuar.

El caso es que Katie captó que se habían quedado con ella. Ninguna sabía que Oliver y ella eran novios, lo que hico que se ruborizase aún más. ¿Cómo podía haber caído? Se recostó en la cama, esperando que sus amigas dejasen de reírse a su costa.

-¿Ya? – preguntó al cabo de los minutos, algo mosqueada.

Alicia levantó una mano en señal de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Kat – balbuceó Hermione, aún riendo – Pero no hemos podido evitarlo.

-Si Kat, - dijo Ginny – Yo sólo me estoy desquitando por lo que me hicisteis antes – añadió, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vale... – murmuró Katie.

-Bueno... – dijo Angelina – El caso es que... algo notábamos...

-Sí, - corroboró Alicia – sospechábamos que pasaba algo entre Oliver y tú, pero como nunca lo confirmaste... – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero... – comenzó a decir Katie – Entonces, sospechabais, pero no lo sabíais seguro...

-Eso es – afirmó Alicia.

-Así que, - prosiguió Angelina – no te vamos a preguntar nada, porque no creo que Oliver sea como nuestros adorados gemelos... ¿o sí?

Katie suspiró y miró a sus amigas con aire resignado.

-No... – dijo – siempre y cuando no haya un partido de Quidditch cerca, o una escoba, o un Quaffle, o el campo de Quidditch...

Todas volvieron a reír. Todas conocían la obsesión de Oliver con el Quidditch, pero no imaginaban que llegase a tanto.

-Básicamente, - continuó Katie – tenía que obligarlo a besarme... Pero claro, al menos no era una bomba fétida andante como es el caso de Fred... – añadió sarcásticamente, mirando a Angelina, quien le sacó la lengua.

-Haya paaaaaaz... – dijo Ginny, riendo.

-Pero seguro que Oliver, al final, era hasta romántico – dijo Hermione.

-Sí que lo era... – suspiró Katie, que se puso colorada al momento.

- Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh – dijo Alicia, poniéndose en pie – Esto quiero saberlo...

-¡¡Sí!! – exclamó Angelina.

-¡Cuenta! – pidió Hermione, mientras que Ginny se acercaba a Katie, haciendo un pucherito.

-Chicas... – comenzó Katie – No... no creo que...

-¿Kat? – dijo Alicia – Nosotras hemos confesado...

Katie suspiró, pero accedió.

-Nada... – comenzó – que a veces quedábamos cuando todos dormíais y... bueno, una segunda cena a la luz de las velas... y de las estrellas, claro – añadió, guiñando un ojo.

-Wow... – dijo Hermione.

Tras esto, obligaron a Katie a contar más sobre su relación con Oliver. Sacaron confesiones muy importantes, pero eso no importa ahora mismo. Ya que...

-Oye, dinos... – dijo Angelina - ¿Hay alguien más?

-¿Cómo que si hay alguien más? – preguntó Katie, confusa – No entiendo...

-sí... – dijo Alicia, poniendo cara de malvada, a lo que Ginny no pudo evitar reír – Ya sabes... _alguien más_... como _mí_ Remus Lupin...

-Interesante – susurró Hermione al oído de Ginny.

-Ya te digo – contestó la pelirroja.

-Erm... – Katie miraba a todos lados, como quien piensa "tierra trágame", pero allí no iba a ocurrir ningún milagro para salvarla. Tarde o temprano, tendría que decirlo.

-De aquí no nos vamos hasta que no confieses, ¿sabes? – dijo Alicia – Tenlo presente.

Katie suspiró, decidida a decir algo que jamás hubiese dicho, pero que, visto desde un nuevo punto de vista, tampoco era tan malo: al parecer, ninguna de las chicas era una "santa", por decirlo así.

-Bien... no quiero que penséis mal ni nada por el estilo, ¿ok?

-Vale – dijeron todas.

-Pues...

-Venga – dijo Angelina.

-Esto...

-Date prisa – inquirió Alicia.

-El caso es que...

-Es para hoy – dijo Ginny.

-Mmm...

-No tenemos todo el día – añadió Hermione.

-¡YA! – gritó Katie - ¡Callaos y dejarme hablar!

Las chicas dieron un pequeño respingo, y decidieron aguardar la confesión que tenían por delante.

- Sirius Black – dijo – Sirius Black.

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras. Todas, menos Hermione, creían a Sirius un asesino, por lo tanto, pensaron inmediatamente que Katie estaba loca.

-Tú estás loca – dijo Alicia, en tono reprochador – Loca de remate.

-Exacto – corroboró Angelina.

-Sirius casi mata a mi hermano – dijo Ginny.

-Pues yo creo que es bastante guapo – sugirió Hermione.

Todas se volvieron hacia ella, mirándola sorprendida.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó Ginny - ¡Casi mata a tu mejor amigo!

-Erm...

Así que, no tuvo más remedio que contarles parte de la verdad. Le costó trabajo, pero al final la creyeron.

-¿Veis? – dijo al fin Katie – Yo sabía que era guapo.

-Tendrías que verlo sin pelo – dijo Herm – Con el pelo corto, quiero decir.

-¿Tan guapo es? – preguntó Alicia, con curiosidad.

-Tú te callas, - dijo Angelina – que tú tienes a Remus.

Las carcajadas volvieron a la habitación, y sólo fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien o algo golpeó la puerta desde fuera.

*****************************

Hey gente!! Siento el retraso, pero es que entre los exámenes, y que estoy inmersa en varios fics a la vez, no he encontrado tiempo hasta hoy para seguir con éste ^^ Sorry!!!

Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que espero que os guste. no creo que sea muy gracioso, pero... lo he intentado. el siguiente lo será más ^^

Se lo dedico a mis Ronnie's Lovers, a Isilme, Snape, Ginny y Miner ^^Que algún día se lo pasaré, porque no tiene comp *lol* Y para todos los que pierden el tiempo leyendo mis fics ^^

** R&R PLEASE!!!!!**

_ GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_

_ :: Remember the Full Moon ::_

_ Ohana _


	7. ¿Qué pasa allá fuera?

**_ :: ¿Qué pasa allá fuera? ::_**

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Katie.

- ¿Han llamado a la puerta? – dijo Hermione.

- Oh... – exclamó Ginny – Sabía que no deberíamos estar aquí...

- Calma Ginny... – susurró Alicia – Yo abriré. No hay nada malo en que las amigas hablen por la noche, ¿no?

- Lo malo es que a estas horas, - dijo Angelina, consultando su reloj – el único que anda levantado es Filch...

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de las chicas, y Alicia dio un paso atrás.

- He cambiado de idea... – dijo, sonriendo.

- Vamos Ally – dijo Katie - ¿Te vas a echar atrás ahora?

Alicia la miró, mientras Katie le devolvía una mirada retadora. Alicia se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomando aire, esperando ver la cara de Filch frente a ella, pero no sucedió así: tuvo que bajar un poco la vista para ver a un pelirrojo.

- ¿Ron? – preguntó, confusa – Ginny, tu hermano ha encogido...

Ginny rió.

- No Ally, - dijo la pelirroja – Es que tú has crecido, y además, eres muy alta.

- Será eso... – dijo Alicia, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero ¡oye! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

- Erm... – Ron se quedó sin habla. Miraba fijamente a Alicia, que tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro

- ¿Buscando a Hermione?

Alicia miró en dirección a la chica, que se había ruborizado por completo, de forma exagerada. Alicia no pudo contener la risa, al igual que las demás, salvo Ginny, quién miraba a su hermano sin comprender nada.

- Erm... no... – dijo Ron, al fin – bueno sí. Buscaba a Ginny... pero a Hermione también...

Alicia frunció el ceño. No comprendía nada. Pero las demás no sabían más que ella. Incluso Ginny y Hermione estaban perdidas.

- ¿Me acompañáis? – les preguntó Ron, tímidamente.

Ginny y Hermione se levantaron, cogieron sus batas y se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

- Ron... – dijo Ginny - ¿Por qué nos buscas a estas horas?

- Sí, eso – secundó Hermione.

- Ya lo veréis fuera – respondió Ron.

Alicia captó aquellas palabras, y, cuando las chicas salieron siguiendo a Ron, cerró la puerta, y rápidamente, tomó una silla, la colocó junto a la puerta y se sentó allí, con la oreja derecha pegada a la gran puerta, intentando escuchar.

Algo sorprendidas, Angelina y Katie no tardaron más de un segundo en hacer lo mismo.

- ¿A qué estamos jugando? – preguntó Katie.

- Algo pasa ahí fuera... – respondió Alicia.

- Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Angelina - ¿Pero por qué estamos aquí pegadas a la puerta?

- Porque es algo relacionado con Ginny y Hermione – respondió Alicia – Y, a menos que nos enteremos por nuestra cuenta, estoy segura de que ninguna de las dos va a soltar prenda.

- Pero si ahora le toca a Herm – dijo Katie.

- Por eso mismo – dijo Alicia.

- Esa no habla ni aunque le paguen – comentó Angelina.

- Bien. – dijo Alicia – A espiar.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que las chicas pudieron escuchar algo de ruido tras las puertas. Eran susurros, por lo que les era imposible identificar las voces.

- ¿Tú quién crees que puede ser? – preguntó Angelina.

- Ni idea... – respondió Katie.

- Suena como un chico... – murmuró Alicia – Y... no, definitivamente, no es Ron...

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Angelina, separándose de la puerta - ¿Quién es? Ha sido él quien ha venido a buscarlas.

- Precisamente no tiene por qué haberse quedado en la puerta – dijo Alicia – Piensa un poco: estamos aquí pegadas a la puerta, intentando escuchar lo que dicen. ¿Crees que no se habrán dado cuenta?

- Cierto – dijo Katie – Si no se ha dado cuenta Ron, lo habrán dicho Ginny o Hermione.

- Bueno... – dijo Angelina – Vale, ya, muy bien. Volvamos a lo nuestro.

Una vez más, las chicas pegaron sus lindas cabecitas a la gran puerta que impedía que escuchasen con claridad.

- Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de no haber atendido el otro día en clase de encantamientos... – se quejó Alicia.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Katie.

- Ninguna de las dos echasteis cuenta, ¿a que no?

- Pues no... – contestó Angelina, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Por?

- Porque se supone que nos estaba enseñando el encantamiento no-sé-qué para hacer invisibles las puertas – explicó Alicia – y que sólo tú puedas ver a través de ella, es decir, que todo el mundo la ve, pero tú sabes lo que pasa en realidad.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – preguntó Katie, impaciente.

- Porque nos acaba de decir que no prestó atención. – aclaró Angelina.

- Ah...

- Sólo sé hacerla desaparecer por completo – dijo Alicia – Y eso no conviene.

- Pues a seguir intentando escuchar... – suspiró Angelina.

- ¡¡Shhh!! – siseó de repente Alicia – Oigo algo...

A un gesto de Alicia, todas volvieron a pegarse a la puerta. Ciertamente, se oían cosas, palabras lejanas, al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué dicen? – susurró Angelina.

- Yo no oigo nada... – dijo Angelina.

- ¡Shhh! – volvió a sisear Alicia.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Katie – Ya... oigo algo... Sea quien sea... oh no... acaba de decir...

- ¡¡QUÉ!! – gritó Alicia.

- Que tiene que matar... – dijo Katie.

- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!? – gritó Angelina.

- ¡¡SHHHHHH!! – las mandó a callar Alicia - ¿Cómo que matar? Katie, necesitas un descaso...

- ¡Que no! – exclamó Katie – Que sé lo que he escuchado. Ha dicho algo de _matar_...

- Vale, definitivamente estás loca – dijo Angelina.

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr – susurró Katie.

- ¡Shh! – dijo Alicia por "decimocuarta" vez – Vamos a seguir...

- ¡Ya oigo! – susurró Angelina.

- Yo debo estar sorda – se quejó Alicia - ¿Otro intento de asesinato?

- Erm... o soy yo, o lo que ha dicho Kat me ha afectado... – dijo Angelina, con una expresión extraña en el rostro...

- ¿Pero qué dicen? – insistió Alicia.

- Que no tiene ninguna esperanza... – respondió Angelina.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio. ¿Estaban escuchando bien?

- Debe tratarse de una broma... – dijo Alicia, incrédula.

- Deberíamos salir – dijo Katie.

- ¿Pero y si es una broma, como ha dicho Ally?

- Mejor nos quedamos aquí aún... – dijo Alicia, volviendo a pegar su cara contra la puerta.

De repente, Alicia dio un golpe en la puerta, y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Las demás se acercaron a ella.

- ¡Ally! – exclamó Katie - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué pasa Ally? – preguntó Angelina.

- Yo... – dijo Alicia, sentándose de nuevo en la silla – He... he escuchado...

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Katie.

- Debe de ser una broma...

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – insistió Angelina.

- Era Harry... – dijo Alicia. Las demás la miraron sorprendidas – Dijo que tenía una cosa para _ella_...

- ¿Qué ella? – dijo Angelina.

- ¿Cómo vamos a saberlo? – preguntó Katie.

- Ginny o Hermione... – respondió Alicia.

Angelina pegó la oreja a la puerta otra vez, pero se retiró rápidamente, con cara de susto.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Katie.

- Erm... sea quien sea... – comenzó Angelina – a Harry le parece muy linda... es lo que acaba de decir...

- ¿Y antes quería matarla? – exclamó Katie.

- Nadie quiere matar a nadie... – dijo Alicia, dudosa – hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

- ¡Oigo pasos! – exclamó Angelina.

Rápidamente, recogieron todas las sillas y volvieron a la cama de Alicia, donde antes habían estado las cinco chicas hablando.

La puerta se abrió, y Ginny entró, cerrándola tras de sí. Lucía ruborizada.

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó Angelina - ¿Qué hacíais ahí fuera Herm y tú?

- Sí, - prosiguió Katie - ¿Para qué quería Ron que salierais?

Ginny levantó la vista, y se sorprendieron al ver una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Las chicas la miraron confundidas, pero Alicia miró a Katie, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

- Vamos a ver... – comenzó Alicia – Ginny, ¿Estabas con Harry allá fuera?

- Erm... – Ginny miró a su alrededor. Las miradas de las otras dos chicas estaban fijas en ella – Erm... sí... supongo que habéis estado espiando, ¿verdad?

- Un poco – dijo Alicia, sin darle importancia.

- Lo sabía... – murmuró Ginny.

- A ver, - prosiguió Alicia - ¿Te dijo algo de que te iba a matar?

Ginny levantó la vista, con una expresión de horror en sus ojos. Las miraba una a una, aterrorizada y confusa.

- Pero... ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Katie dijo que escuchó que te decía que te tenía que matar...

- Me dijo que teníamos que hablar... – respondió Ginny, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Y según Angelina, no te quedaba ninguna esperanza...

- No tenía ninguna esperanza _él_... – dijo Ginny.

- Bien, - prosiguió Alicia – Yo escuché que tenía algo para ti. Ya me imagino lo que es... – añadió, sonriendo, lo que hizo que Ginny se ruborizase aún más.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Angelina – No dijiste eso. Nos dijiste que habías escuchado que le decía que se veía linda...

- No te iba a decir que había escuchado eso antes, ¿no? – preguntó Alicia – Habría sonado muy... bueno, ya me entiendes... – se volvió de nuevo a Ginny - ¿Besa bien el señor Potter?

Angelina, Katie y Alicia siguieron haciendo toda clase de preguntas comprometidas, y la pobre Ginny respondía entre risas y súplicas de que parasen ya. Ellas no parecían considerar los ruegos de Ginny, hasta que...

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Ginny – Un momento... ¿Y Hermione?

Las demás quedaron en silencio, mirando alrededor.

- Aquí solo estamos nosotras – dijo Katie – Nadie más...

- Ginny, - dijo Angelina - ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Debería estar aquí... – respondió la pelirroja.

********************

Hola familia!!! He vuelto!! Antes de lo esperado, porque tengo un examen este sábado... así que mejor lo hago rápido... erm...

Espero que os guste, no es el último, eso está claro. erm...

Dedicado pa mis niñas, como siempre, las Ronnie's Lvoers: Rupert Fan y Miyu WG ^^ que las kiero 1000000000000000 y por fin estoy hablando con Rupert Fan! *lol* ya era hora!! Y espero que a Miyu le haya salido bien su examen ^^

También se lo dedico a Magica Chan, que se va a poner muy contenta cuando lo lea jeje que según ella ya era hora; y para Isilme, que espero que le vayan las cosas mejor *smooches* pa mi niña!!!

Bueno, lo dejo en sus manos, **R&R PLEASE!!!!!** o se acabó el fic, porque me he vuelto muy sensible con los reviews :(

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_


End file.
